enter task force Zero
by AlphomegaMaster
Summary: the fall of beacon was supposed to be the fall of humanity, the first step to salem's reign. but some heroes from another world have decided that they don't like her plans very much. this round... Task force Zero!
1. chapter 1

It was hopeless. Beacon was up in flames, and team RWBY was about to face their demons. But in a small alley, a portal has opened. And out of the portal, four people step out. A biker in all leather and a bandanna over his mouth and nose covered in ammo, switchblades, and many more lethal weapons. A second man, wearing similar all-leather attire, had an orange full helmet with a screen that made it look like a jack-o-lantern with a medium flame coming out of the top. The third was a 50-something year-old man with steampunk goggles, a mechanic's apron, a blue shirt, and a small boiler on his back. On his left hand was a massive steampunk gauntlet that was connected to the boiler. The fourth man was not a man, but a female cyborg wearing a combat skirt and a white tank-top with blonde hair tied up into pigtails and a massive right metal arm with sharp fingertips. Another notable detail was her red left eye and her mouth, which was made of a chrome skin-like metal. The biker pulled his bandanna down and held up a cigar.

"Hey, Normal," He said to the man with the orange helmet "Got a light?" he held the cut end of the cigar towards him.

The helmet the man was wearing displayed a massive grin filled with cartoonishly massive, sharp, yellow teeth as he chuckled. he lifted his hands as the metal cuffs shifted and configured into giant flamethrowers that covered his forearms and hands. Each one had three lit torches to ignite the gas that would be used. Only his helmet's mouth moved as he spoke, while his teeth didn't budge. "I wouldn't have been wanted for first-degree arson in every country on our earth" He lit his friends' cigar with one of the torches. "...If I didn't always have a light."

"Enough mucking around." Said the man with the steampunk gauntlet in a British accent. "We know our teams and our targets. You two go and help Ruby take on Cinder."

"While me and mister smoke-goth here," The woman retracted her robotic claws and massaged the man's shoulders as she spoke "help the wittle kitty girl and her little girlfriend take on her big bad ex."

"My name is Steampunk, Hannamatronic. Aren't you and Road Wrecker seeing each other?"

"Eh, only romantically. Isn't that right boo?" Hannamatronic winked at the biker with her real eye.

"Oh, you know it is. But enough talk." Road wrecker reached into the portal and grabbed a small duffel bag. He opened it and pulled out a GAU-19/B Minigun out of it before slinging it around his back. He picked up the mini-gun and started revving it up. "LET'S ROLL!" they all ran out into the night to complete their mission.

* * *

Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention.

"Huh?"

Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang.

"Get away from her!"

Blake reaches out helplessly, whispering "No... please..."

Adam sheathes his sword, smiling. Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. His bade is about to cleanly dismember her arm from her shoulder, when suddenly...

*click* *SWOOSH* *CLANG*

Adam's sword never hit the blonde huntress as it was intercepted by Steampunk's massive bronze gauntlet. "You're a blinkered li'l bugger. You know that, right?" Steampunk held his other hand up to Adam's face and blasted his face with a stream of super hot steam with a wrist-mounted nozzle, knocking him back a few feet. "Though, you are persistent. I'll give you that." Adam got his balance back and attempted to slice this mysterious man into pieces, but to no avail as he dodged each and every slash as if he knew what he was going to do. He attempted to slice him down the middle with an overhead slash, but the sword was just caught again by the man's metal arm.

"You're trying to kill me, and you think that this is all skill. Well, you're half right." The fist that he was holding the blade with began to spin rapidly, knocking adam off balance for the second time and sending his sword flying into the wall. "The truth is, you've already killed me exactly 24 times."

In a fit of rage towards his opponent, Adam tried to break his jaw with a few swings, but were ultimately dodged like the swords. "WOW! You pack quite a punch. 29 times! 34! 39! 46!" With each punch, steampunk dodged and kept counting.

Finally, He caught one of Adams' punches with this massive fist and began to crush his hand, breaking through his aura like it was nothing. While he still held on to Adam's now completely limp hand, he began to spin around and threw him into the wall, right next to his sword

"Well, that was fun. TAG OUT!" Steampunk held his fist into the air with his hand open when Hannamatronic ran into the room and jumped over steampunk, slapping his hand with her robot hand.

"MY TURN!" shrieked the woman. Adam tried to pull out his sword as the metal around her mouth began to twist and contort into a massive iron maw "Didn't your mommy ever tell you that it's not safe to play with knives?!" the woman said in a demonic auto-tuned voice. She held out her robotic arm as it turned into a buzzsaw and sliced Adam's unbroken hand clean off his wrist, completely ignoring his aura. His breath was shaken as he stared at the stub which was once his hand, and was caught by surprise as Hannamatronic grabbed him by the collar with her human arm "Because mine didn't." the saw started spinning, and Hannah brought it up to Adam's dismembered hand which was still on the sword. the spinning blade sent the hand up into the air and into Hannamatronic's iron maw, which she used to chew the hand right in front of him. Then she swallowed, then she smiled.

Adam's face was nothing less than pure fear as the psychotic cyborg brought the buzz-saw closer to his face "No! NO! NO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Blake and Yang held each other in shock and fear as the girl pulled the saw away from Adam's dismembered corpse. They shook in fear as she stared at them and walked towards them with an angry look in her eye. She opened a panel on her thigh and pulled out a vial of glowing blue liquid. "That'll heal up your stab wound. Now make out, or get out."

The girls were confused. Yang asked "Did you just-"

"I know what I said. Now let's go kill some grimm."


	2. Chapter 2

cynder was suspended in the air as the maiden power was leaving summer's body. ultimate power was finally within her grasp as the fiery auraflew towards her...

and past her.

in shock, cinder looked behind her to the closed elevator doors, where the maidens power flew to. The room was silent as cinder fell to the ground.

Then, the doors started to glow. brighter and brighter they glew until they started to melt. a maniacal laugh could be heard as fire was spat out between the gaps in the liquid metal. after the doors were reduced to a glob of orange goo on the floor, pyronormal stepped through, the opening on the top of his helmet burning like a wildfire. behind him was Road wrecker, carrying an unconscious mercury and emerald over either shoulder.

"so this," said pyronormal, the yellow teeth unmoving as he spoke "is the little girl that wanted to be a princess so badly, she betrayed her species and pledged her allegiance to the queen of the monsters who want nothing but to make all of humanity go extinct."

Road Wrecker dropped the teens he was carrying as he chuckled "you're really pathetic cinder. you know that, right?"

"W-who are you!?" Cinder was starting to get scared. "how did you get the power?! its not possible!"

"Well, to answer your question would require a long and, frankly, boring explanation of thermodynamics and undead sorcery. But long story short, I'm practically a god of fire."

Road Wrecker joined in "Besides, we're not here to fight you yet. We're just stalling you so everyone can escape through the portal I opened over there while pyronormal here melted the door."

Cinder turned around, and sure enough, Jaune was flipping her off before walking through the glowing portal leading outside right before it closed, leaving only cinder, her lackeys, Pyronormal, and road wrecker in the room.

Pyronormal grinned "okay, now we can fight." he pulled a flamethrower chainsaw from behind his back and revved/fired it up as road wrecker pulled two custom heavy caliber glock 19s from his holsters and loaded them with pocket dimension clips, giving him 500 shots each. "or, you can just surrender."

Cinder's face was filled with rage "If you think for one moment that I'll-"

* * *

"Well... we tried."

"I said she could surrender, right? how many times?"

"Once before we fought, once before you sawed her arm off, twice after you cut her arm off, and a few times after I shot her in the leg."

"I think we should leave a tip for the janitor."

"Way ahead of you" Road wrecker placed a suitcase full of Lien with a not that said _sorry_ on a note. He opened a portal with his gun, and the duo stepped outside to see anyone who wasn't Hannamatronic holding each other in fear and awe as they watched her devour the grimm dragon that she had sawed in half literally two seconds ago. "HI HONEY!"

Ozpin looked at him with a strange look on his face. "That's your wife?!"

"Fiance actually. But we do have a little girl. Adopted, don't worry."

"Neither of you should be parents!"

"Yeah, we had to do a **_lot_** of paperwork."

* * *

One more chapter to go!


End file.
